


Land and Sea

by Silex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, Cloaca, Cryptids, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mermaids, Non-Human Genitalia, POV Nonhuman, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: A story of love between a curious mermaid and the Bigfoot woman she befriends.





	Land and Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Sirtra’s approach to the reef was cautious. The tide wasn’t as high as she liked and there was enough wind that the waves were larger than normal, both good reasons to be careful not to be carried into the wall of corals that stretched out in front of her.

There were countless reefs like it in the shallows around the little islands that dotted the waters here, like pearls falling from a broken necklace and as dangerous as it was when wind and tide weren’t exactly right, she had very good reason for swimming parallel to this particular reef.

Along its length there was a gap, damage from some storm from who knew how long ago, and past it there was an island.

A very special island.

Larger than the rest it was big enough that people lived on it. Strange people, so very different from her, but at the same time not really that different at all. Sirtra had always been fascinated by the stories about land people ever since she was a small child and had longed to see them up close.

She’d watched them from afar, holding her head as high above the water as she could, elaborately braided hair hanging heavily against her back, peering at the small figures wandering along the beach, high up near where plants grew. It was something she spent countless doing before she found the gap in the reef.

After that she had been able to see them much closer, though they kept far from the water.

It was only when she stayed until the tide was at its lowest, something she’d done by mistake the first time, did she actually see them come anywhere near the water. They’d ventured out onto the sand to look for clams and other shellfish. Sirtra had watched and much to her delight one had approached the tidal pool where she’d been watching from.

Despite having been so curious about the land people, she found herself afraid at first. They were so much larger than she’d expected, standing impossibly high on the long limbs they had in place of tails, while she lay in the shallows, tail curled protectively, fins spread wide as though there were a way for her to flick her tail and dart off.

The land person had approached the edge of the pool, stopping just shy of touching the water and crouched down to look more closely at her. They were a massive, shaggy being, with short sandy colored hair, not just on their head, but over much of their body.

Dark brown eyes gleamed from beneath heavy brows, full of curiosity and concern. They reached out with one hand, the powerful fingers of their other hands, for up close she saw that both sets of their limbs ended in hands, gripped the rocks as though they were in the midst of a storm and afraid of being washed away.

Shaking, Sirtra reached out and took their hand in hers, marveling at the feel of their skin, rough and dry and wrinkled, such a contrast from her own smooth skin. Even the color of it was strange, dark and rich and dusty looking rather than mottled with iridescent swirls of gray and green like sun playing down on the water’s surface.

The land person’s thin lips pursed in what might have been a worried expression, though it was hard to tell with her blunt muzzle.

“How do you breathe?” They asked, their voice soft and oddly accented, but their words understandable none the less.

“I…” Sirtra gestured at the line of gill slits running down the sides of her torso, ending where smooth skin met scales. She would have said more, but the sound of the land person’s voice had surprised her badly. They weren’t just a land person, she realized, but a land woman. With the realization came embarrassment, she should have realized it sooner, for the land woman’s chest was nearly hairless and she did possess small, perfectly formed breasts, just like any mermaid would have.

Blushing, Sirtra had looked away. She should have realized that there were men and women on land, just like in the sea and she felt ashamed at how she hadn’t thought of it before.

“Are you hurt?” The land woman asked, running her fingers over Sirtra’s hand, feeling the webbing between them before brushing them across her arm in small, helpless seeming circles, tracing the patterns on her skin as though looking for something.

“I’m fine,” she’d given what she hoped was a smile that was both apologetic and reassuring as she tried not to stare at the land woman and her rough but gentle hands and bristly, tickly hair.

The land woman let out a soft, worried huff, “Are you upset?”

“No,” Sirtra shook her head, realizing that her own voice, meant to carry beneath the water, must have sounded sharp and harsh to the land woman, “I think the air makes my voice sound worse.”

Letting out a soft, breathy laugh the land woman smiled, “You sound like a bird, which isn’t a bad thing. Birds are very pretty.”

“You’re very pretty as well,” had been Sirtra’s earnest answer, because as unusual as the land woman was, she was lovely in a wild and exotic way.

And so had gone her first meeting with Kuth.

When the tide came back in Kuth had rushed back up the beach to rejoin with her family and friends and Sirtra had swam back out to sea, but they had both agreed that it would be interesting to meet with each other again so that they could learn more about the other and where they came from.

They agreed on the time and tide and both had prepared excitedly for the next meeting.

Kuth had come with strange things from the land, feathers as brilliantly colored as any corals from birds that never went to sea, bundles of brightly colored things she called flowers, but also plants that Sirtra had never encountered that were apparently edible.

Kuth had said the plants were tasted sweet, but that was a concept that was strange to Sirtra. Some were tart, some pleasantly sour and some had a rich flavor, but she couldn’t understand what the flavor that Kuth called sweet was.

Sirtra has also brought things to show, pearls and shells that came from deep water, an intricately made necklace of fish scales, decorative combs of polished coral, carved with fanciful creatures and, of course foods, she found particularly delicious.

Amusingly, Kuth said that it all tasted salty, even the bubble kelp, which was perfectly ripe and sharply bitter. Salty was another flavor that was strange to Sirtra and Kuth’s explanation that it was the taste of the water made her laugh, especially when the air had an almost burningly sour flavor that Kuth was apparently unaware of.

It seemed that there were aspects of their own worlds that they were unaware of and having it pointed out was fascinating. They spent the rest of the time comparing their experiences, trying to find out what other things they were unaware of about the place they lived.

Sirtra wanted to know if the reason Kuth looked so strong was because the air made everything so heavy.

In turn Kuth had asked how she managed not to get pulled down by the water when it would always grab and drag anything and anyone who ended up in it.

That was when she learned that Kuth was deeply afraid of the water, that her people, for how fast they could move on land, could not swim or even float. They couldn’t even breathe in it.

The idea was terrifying to Sirtra and she’d let out a fearful laugh before Kuth pointed out another thing to her, that if the land was as dangerous to her as the water was to a land person then she had to be very brave indeed to come visit.

Sirtra had never thought of it that way, having dragged herself across rocks and sand to gather shellfish in the shallows of smaller, easier to reach islands many times in the past, confident that the waves and tide would always carry her back home.

Never had she considered what would happen if she were stranded far up on land, how it would become harder and harder to breathe as her gills dried out until…

“You’re strong, you could carry me back to the water,” she’d said quickly, causing Kuth to smile.

They’d tested it, just to be sure.

Kuth had lifted her seemingly effortlessly, though she’d commented to Sirtra that she was far heavier than she looked.

Sirtra had shrugged and made some noncommittal response, more intrigued by the feeling of being in the land woman’s arms, the feeling of her hair, or fur as Kuth called it, against her skin. The sensation made her squirm and laugh.

“You’re ticklish!” Kuth had laughed back, rubbing the fur of her arms on Sirtra’s face, making her laugh and thrash in the shallows until Kuth was thoroughly soaked.

When the land woman shook herself dry, leaving her fun standing in all directions, it had gotten Sirtra started laughing all over again.

At Sirtra’s urging and the promise that she wouldn’t let any harm befall her, Kuth had been willing to wade into the shallows on a particularly calm day. There had been almost no waves at all, but every time the water lapped up against her knees Kuth had shuddered. It was such a shame because the way her fur floated around her, rippling and flowing as the water moved was beautiful and Sirtra was sure that if she tried she would be able to learn how to swim. There was no way someone as strong as Kuth wouldn’t be able to, but the land woman refused to go any further, citing that there were all manner of fearsome creatures in the water, including several that Sirtra had never heard of before.

The stories Kuth’s people had of the sea were fascinating, full of monsters and comparing them with her own people’s stories of the land provided no end of amusement for the two of them. Despite reassuring Kuth that there were no monsters in the sea, just sharks, the land woman continued to insist that Sirtra was brave, that she made the journey past the reef to the island so often proof of it.

Even if she disagreed about being brave, Sirtra wasn’t going to turn down a compliment like that. She always insisted that it was curiosity that drove her, the longing to learn more about the land and its people, especially Kuth.

Kuth seemed to feel the same way and there were times where they would spend hours sitting in a tidal pool next to each other, simply comparing their own similarities and differences.

Kuth’s fingers, longer, free of webbing and so much more dexterous for it, were especially fascinating to Sirtra. Kuth would run them through her hair, gently combing out the tangles and then trace the faint pattern of scales that dotted her shoulders and chest, the little differences in texture seeming to mesmerize her. Sirtra would run her own hands through Kuth’s fur, marveling at how it grew differently across her body. Even if it was a uniform color of sandy brown and light gray, entirely unlike the colorfully patterned scales of the merfolk, there was a sort of hidden pattern to it. The fur of Kuth’s back and arms was much longer and coarser, while the fur on her head and around her face grew in multiple directions, sticking out in tufts when it got wet.

And then there was the fur down her chest and stomach, there the hairs were sparse and short, but so much softer. When they were done talking Sirtra loved to lay her head on Kuth’s chest and listen to the sound of her breathing in time with the beating of her heart, like music played just for her. When she lay like that Kuth would rest her hands on her back, long, nimble fingers finding the places where scales and skin met.

They had their differences, they both agreed on that, but there was much in common between the two of them. Curiosity was a part of it, but only a part of it.

One day, out of nowhere Kuth asked her if the reason she kept her hair pulled back in braids was because her hands were webbed.

Sirtra couldn’t see the connection and laughed, thinking it some sort of joke that the land woman was making.

“I really don’t understand,” Kuth had said with an embarrassed smile, “You have such long fur on your head I don’t know how you get your fingers through it.”

Sirtra reminded Kuth of the carved shell combs that she had shown her, having given her an especially lovely one as a gift.

“So you use those on each other to make up for not being able to move your fingers as much,” Kuth said as she thought the situation over, “And then you twist each other’s fur into patterns to spend more time together, because as long as it is, you don’t really have that much of it.”

Her braids had alarmed Kuth at first, so she could understand the land woman’s fixation on them, how she’d at first assumed that Sirtra’s hair had been horribly tangled and matted together. It was, she’d explained why she’d approached her the first time they’d met. To her Sirtra had looked horribly lost and neglected as she sat in the shallows, someone in desperate need of comfort and company.

When she’d taught Kuth how to braid her hair the land woman had been delighted, allowing Sirtra to work a row of short, stiff braids down her back, much to their mutual amusement.

“I needed help when I was younger,” Sirtra said, then demonstrated that even if her fingers weren’t as clever as Kuth’s, she was still quite skilled at plaiting her hair into elaborate patterns, “But now I can manage on my own.”

To her surprise Kuth frowned.

“That must be very lonely,” the land woman said softly, “Don’t you have other friends in the sea to help you?”

“It’s not lonely,” Sirtra reassured and brushed her face against Kuth’s in the beautifully intimate gesture that land people, lacking tails to entwine, used to show affection. The last thing she wanted was for Kuth to think that she pined away, lonely and dejected, when the two of them were apart, “Hair means a lot to you, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Kuth let out a relieved laugh, “But how do your people spend time together if not like this?”

It had never occurred to Sirtra, having always seen Kuth’s people when they were wandering up and down the beach searching for shells washed up by the tide and shellfish in the shallows, that they spent time sitting still as she and Kuth did. She had always assumed that it was a compromise given that neither of them could go far into the world of the other.

The idea of remaining still and in one place for any length of time was strange to Sirtra, but maybe it made sense, Kuth would need to rest often to keep up her strength to move on land. She imagined it would be similar to constantly having to swim through waves pushing against you rather than simply being able to drift with the water’s movements. Seeing Kuth run, her legs carrying her almost as fast as Sirtra’s tail could propel her through the water had been remarkable, but it was something the land woman rarely did.

“We swim next to each other,” Sirtra said after some thought, trying to think if there was anything that her people did that was directly comparable to how she and Kuth passed time. Of course, saying it that way made her people sound distant and aloof, which was far from the truth, but how could she explain it?

“You know how you move your fingers along the patterns on my back and tail? Imagine two people moving through the water together just like that.”

“That must be very lovely,” Kuth smiled, clearly relieved that Sirtra and her people didn’t lead the lonely lives that she’d imagined.

“I can try to show you,” Sirtra offered, thrilled at the opportunity.

The waves were small enough that day that Kuth was willing to wade out so that the water was almost up to her chest so she could watch, turning in slow circles as Sirtra twirled and spun around her.

The water was too shallow to manage some of the twists and circles that Sirtra was fond of, and she’d had to spiral horizontally along the seafloor rather than down and then up towards the surface, but it was a fairly good show and each time she surfaced she could hear Kuth clapping and laughing with delight, which was the point of it, even if Kuth couldn’t join her.

She ended by swimming in increasingly tight circles around the land woman, so that she could feel the water moving with her passage. It churned up sand and made it hard to see and breath so Sirtra had to stop sooner than she wanted to, swimming in a loop so tight the fins of her tail nearly brushed against her face she surfaced with a laugh, twisting her tail around Kuth’s leg so that she could rest her head against the land woman’s shoulder.

“That’s what we do,” she’d said breathlessly.

“Is it always so fast?” Kuth marveled, holding her close, damp fur tickling Sirtra’s back.

“No,” she laughed, “Most of the time we just float together, tails entwined, but that would have been boring to show you.”

“That doesn’t sound very relaxing to me,” the land woman admitted with a smile, “Swimming must be hard enough without worrying about tangling your fins with someone and sinking.”

“It’s probably the same as how you can walk without tripping over your own toes,” Sirtra said after giving the matter some thought, then brushed her tailfin over Kuth’s toes for emphasis, making the land woman shift her weight from foot to foot. She had learned that Kuth had very ticklish toes shortly after Kuth explained to her the difference between hands and feet, which in itself was fascinating since she walked over grass and sand all day.

Then again there was a great deal that they each found fascinating about the other’s body and there were always new discoveries.

During Sirtra’s next visit Kuth surprised her by sitting down next to her in a tidal pool, even though the water went up nearly to her chin when she did.

“I don’t think this water is too dangerous,” Kuth joked nervously, “Besides, this way you can be more comfortable and wrap your tail around me.”

The last bit was added in a hopeful tone.

It took a bit of moving around for the two of them to find a spot where Sirtra could comfortably twine her tail around Kuth’s leg, the closest they could come to the usual arrangement, but it worked out very well in the end.

Amazingly well in fact, because it let Kuth run her toes, which were nearly as nimble as her fingers, back and forth over the end of Sirtra’s tail, right near the base of the fin.

Sirtra rested her head on Kuth’s shoulder, running her fingers through the long fur of the land woman’s back because she knew it was something Kuth liked.

They sat in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company, until Kuth’s incredibly talented toes found a patch of raised scales down the center of Sirtra’s tail.

The mermaid couldn’t help but shudder.

Kuth stopped, a look of concern on her face, “Did that hurt? Your scales didn’t feel smooth. Did you get bitten by a shark?”

Sharks were a constant concern of Kuth’s, but her worry was so genuine that Sirtra didn’t laugh as she normally would have at the question.

“It didn’t hurt at all,” she reassured, “Those scales are supposed to be that way.”

“I’ve never noticed them before,” Kuth sounded only partially mollified, her concern seeming to have shifted to how she could have missed something like that.

“It has to do with the tides and moon,” Sirtra explained, realizing that the moon didn’t pull as strongly on the land, which raised all sorts of interesting questions about how land people managed certain things, questions that she had been curious about for quite some time and hadn’t been able to think of a way to ask. Now might be the perfect time though.

“The moon,” Kuth repeated, nodding, understanding beginning to dawn, “It’s the seasons. Even the time of year lines up.”

Sirtra unwound her tail from Kuth’s leg so that she could hold it above the water to let Kuth see the rows of scales that had grown thicker and raised at the center, not to mention to show off how much brighter the blues and greens of her scales were at the end of her tail. Streaks of color even ran into the normally silvery rays of the fin there.

“Beautiful,” Kuth marveled, running her fingers along the raised scales and up and down over the color in her fin, “It’s so much lovelier for you.”

“I’m sure when your fur turns color it will be just as beautiful,” Sirtra smiled. She had wondered what the land woman’s drab patterns would change to when it was her time. Without a tail where would the colors show? Would the tans deepen to shimmering gold or brighten to a brilliant yellow? Or would the skin of her stomach and chest, where her fur was thin enough for it to be seen, be adorned with previously hidden designs?

“Fur?” Kuth frowned thoughtfully for a moment, then her eyes brightened with amusement as understanding came to her, “We don’t turn colors like you do, at least not as brilliantly.”

The colors of Sirtra’s scales weren’t just brighter near the base of her fin, the patterns on the whole underside of her tail had deepened in hue and she moved so that she was sitting further out of the water to show off the swirls of iridescence drawing the eye to a place at the center of her tail, slightly below where scales melded with skin. Much like Kuth’ fur, the scales there were sparser, finer, soft skin visible between them, the same color as the scales around it. Two small fins, similarly brilliantly colored, fluttered along either side of it.

Kuth ran a careful finger down the center of the pattern of blue and green, prompting another shudder from the mermaid.

“There?” she inquired.

“Right there,” Sirtra brought her hands down to press on either side of her slit, spreading her fins, opening herself to Kuth’s explorations.

“I never noticed before,” the land woman giggled nervously, like a young girl whose scales were blooming with color for the first time, “With you it’s just color and those scales?”

“Yes, of course,” Sirtra laughed, “What else would it be?”

“I was expecting something more noticeable,” Kuth said, then paused as she realized how ridiculous her comment sounded, “Which isn’t to say that the colors aren’t noticeable, just not what I expected.”

“What were you expecting?” Because while she’d been waiting for Kuth to turn colors apparently Kuth had been waiting for something different from her.

The land woman lifted herself out of the water and spread her legs. Her slit, with no fins to conceal it, typically far more noticeable than Sirtra’s, had blushed a brilliant pink and looked as swollen and soft as the delicate corals that grew in sheltered areas of the reef.

“That’s what it’s like for you?” Sirtra marveled, wanting so much to reach out and touch Kuth, but worried that her fingers would be too clumsy, her touch too inept to express what she wanted, “It’s so beautiful.”

Kuth looked down at her with such a shocked expression that Sirtra thought it a silent joke of the kind the land woman was so fond of. Of course she had to understand that it was amazing that every part of her was amazingly expressive, her face, her hands, the gorgeous tender pink between her legs. It said so much more than mere colors.

“Can I?” Sirtra reached out with a nervous hand, not knowing where to start or what to even do. With everything revealed there was no need for her to use her fingers to press or spread to reveal what was hidden, as her own scales hid her slit. With a fellow mermaid she would have been confident, managed the perfect juxtaposition of thumbs and fingers to give pleasure, but Kuth was so very different.

“Of course,” Kuth said, running a reassuring hand through Sirtra’s hair.

Sirtra had been hoping for guidance, some suggestion of what to do with her hands, where to put them, but of course Kuth didn’t feel the need to explain, trusting that Sirtra would know what to do.

In the end, because Kuth didn’t have a tail to entwine with her own, or fins to help her line up Sirtra wove her fingers through the thick fur of the land woman’s thighs. Leaning forward she ran her tongue against Kuth’s slit. The taste matched the land woman’s smell, rich and earthy, which shouldn’t have surprised Sirtra.

Kuth let out a soft, breathy sigh and Sirtra tried again, more confidently, probing deeper and pressing harder. The Kuth responded by rocking back and forth, gently rubbing against her face in a manner similar to the way Sirtra would have rubbed the rough patch of scales on her tail with another mermaid.

Kuth’s softness pressing against her face, Sirtra tried to do as she would have with a woman of her own kind. It should have been simpler given the wonderful swelling around Kuth’s slit, but at the same time it meant that there was so much for her to lick and touch, so many places that she felt the need to press and rub.

In the end she moved her hands from Kuth’s thighs to between her legs so that she could cup them around Kuth’s slit, prompting Kuth’s sighs and grunts to grow higher in pitch. She pressed against Sirtra’s hands and rubbed harder, her expression one of absolute bliss.

Sirtra smiled up at her companion, marveling at how expressive each line and wrinkle of Kuth’s face was. What Sirtra needed words to say Kuth could show with the way the corners of her short muzzle wrinkled when she smiled, the way the lines below her eyes looked when she closed them.

Land people didn’t need colors and patterns to make things clear when their shining eyes could say so much of love and companionship.

“What about you?” Kuth asked, deft fingers twining through Sirtra’s hair, “What can I do for you?”

_Being with me, looking at me with those eyes, touching me with those hands_ , was a completely truthful answer, but Sirtra knew that Kuth wanted to do more, to learn Sirtra’s body as Sirtra was learning hers.

Instead of answering Sirtra moved her hands, just enough to allow her to place her lips against Kuth’s slit and run her tongue against it until Kuth let out a sound that sounded like a laugh, but wasn’t. It was beautiful and melodic, reminding Sirtra of whale song for lack of anything else to compare it to.

“I want to do the same for you,” Kuth sighed when Sirtra pulled away and sank down into the tide pool to catch her breath, “Please.”

A request like that, accompanied by a small smile that made the land woman’s eyes shine with the same dazzling light of the sun reflecting off the waves, was one that Sirtra couldn’t turn down.

Laying back in the water she took Kuth’s outstretched hands in her own.

“Press here,” she guided the land woman’s hands to either side of her fins, feeling her fingers tremble against them, “And here.”

Her fins and slit spread.

With another mermaid it would have marked the beginning of a graceful, spiraling dance as they unwound their tails from each other and draped them over each other’s shoulders to hold position while they used their fingers and mouths to touch and give pleasure.

Doing that with Kuth was impossible, the most she could do was lay in the shallow waters, wishing that her body was as expressive as the land woman’s. Then there would be no uncertainty between the two of them, though if there was any hesitation it was her own.

Kuth seemed positively delighted, “It’s like some wonderfully hidden secret, just for me.”

Her fingers were long enough, mobile enough, to dance across Sirtra’s slit and slide inside her much in the way that a merman’s longer fins, with their stiff rays would. It was something that Sirtra had never felt before and the sensation made her gasp and sink lower in the water.

Kuth started to pull her hands away, to withdraw her fingers, but Sirtra shook her head and wrapped her fingers around Kuth’s wrists.

Sirtra brought her head above the water to better speak to the land woman, “Please don’t stop.”

Letting out a soft grunt, heavy brow furrowing with concentration, Kuth moved her fingers in small, cautious circles within and without Sirtra’s slit, touching her in places that had never been touched before.

It was a feeling she could lose herself in, sinking down into bliss as though into the sunless depths of the sea.

Her tail twisted back and forth in the water, not being able to wrap it around Kuth left her feeling strange and helpless, but how could she feel helpless with Kuth’s hands on her? How could anything feel strange when those hands, with their every move told her that she was someone beautiful and loved?

Through the water Sirtra could see Kuth break into a smile as she grew more confident in her ministrations. Sirtra gripped Kuth’s wrists more tightly, fins fluttering as her moment neared, Kuth’s skilled fingers bringing her to a climax the likes of which she had never imagined experiencing.

She thrashed in the water, churning the surface and drenching poor Kuth who leapt back with a laugh of alarm.

“I’m so sorry,” Sirtra apologized breathlessly, “You…”

“Were that good?” Kuth smiled playfully, shaking the water from her fur because she knew that it would make Sirtra laugh.

“You’re amazing,” she said, pulling herself from the water to hug Kuth, “Your hands, your smile, everything about you, you’re the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Second most beautiful,” Kuth said slyly, “After you, which is why you deserve someone amazing.”

“The most beautiful woman on land,” she nuzzled the soft fur of Kuth’s neck, “Then I can be the most beautiful woman in the sea.”

Kuth chuckled, “I like that. The most beautiful woman in the sea would deserve the most beautiful woman on land so it fits.”

Carrying Sirtra in her arms, Kuth waded out into the shallows and knelt so that the water was up to her chest.

Together they rested, delighted with what they had discovered and excited for their next meeting and what new wonders it might bring.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your prompts are always such fun.


End file.
